


Friday the 13th, and a Full Moon

by MissFLT



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Ben brings Rey flowers, Ben is Rey's protector, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Friday the 13th - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, Light Angst, Mild Smut, Rey makes the first move, superstitious Rey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 05:44:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissFLT/pseuds/MissFLT
Summary: Inspired by a prompt from @reylo_prompts on Twitter: 'It's Friday the 13th, and Ben's roommate is very superstitious. He doesn't get it, but Rey's nervous, so he promises to stay with her and keep her safe all day.'It doesn't keep exactly to the prompt, and is a lot more angsty, but I hope you enjoy it! I watched AotC last night so there are some bits inspired by it. Sadly.





	Friday the 13th, and a Full Moon

Ben mussed his hair for what felt like the hundredth time today as he looked into the mirror, looked into the eyes he could never trust staring back at him from his bathroom mirror. 

They always gave away too much emotion, and despite his knowledge of this flaw, he hoped that today - today of all days - he would be able to keep the traitors in line. 

He looked at his hair, clearly a bit greasy from his ministrations, and decided what he needed was a shower. Perhaps a cold one. Because that was just what he deserved for thinking of Rey - his best fucking friend - the way he did. 

Rey was adorable. He couldn't help it. He liked to blame her but it was all his fault. Opening himself up too much. Letting her trust him too much, let him know too much about her. 

For instance, he was the only one who knew that Rey was superstitious. She had a horseshoe she scavenged from some dump site nailed firmly above the entrance to her home. She hung chimes and bells above her windows, had a seer smudge her home regularly, had salt baths, and even avoided walking under ladders. 

And this Friday the 13th had her spooked. He knew that on regular Friday the 13ths, she locked herself up in her apartment, armed with pepper spray and salt, to wait out any bad luck that may come her way. But this year, it happened to take place on the very same night that a full moon would glow from the heavens for the first time in ages.

He knew she planned to charge some of her crystals, but she wouldn't be basking in the moonlight with them. No, she had entirely other plans: she and Ben were going to hole themselves up for the entire day and watch decidedly unscary films with the loads of junk food she purchased for the occasion.

He cringed at the list she'd sent him: sickeningly sweet romances like My Best Friend's Wedding (how apt), Always Be My Maybe (oh the angst), and A Christmas Prince (how lame). But he will never pass up the opportunity to be with Rey, to do this for her. He would move the galaxy for her. 

And that was exactly the problem. He was in love with her. Be my forever, I wanna dance with you, please forgive me in love with her. 

And he didn't think she had any idea. 

And he is such a coward he prefers to keep it that way. Rather have her as a friend than lose her forever because he simply can't keep his feelings in check. 

He nodded at himself in the mirror, trying to mentally steel himself for the long yet wonderful day he had with her, and shucked off his clothing and showered. She need never know how hard the thought of her made him. She need never know that his quiet gasps as he came into the flow of the water were meant just for her. 

\--

Everything is perfect. At least she hoped so. Ben would be here any minute, she thought as she made last-minute adjustments to her hair. Just a little dishevelled, but not too much that he thinks she's crazier than he already thinks she is… there we go. 

It was ridiculous the lengths Rey has already gone to to win the heart of her best friend. She has invited him over dozens of times, and though he looked at her so her heart stopped, he had never made a move. 

She absolutely took advantage of his concern for her when she expressed a bit of superstitious fear of Friday the 13th, asking him with a pout she hoped was adorable to be her protector for the day. He had agreed, but gave nothing away, aside from the tips of his ears going red, the way they did when he wasn't being entirely honest with her. 

She is determined to make her move. Today. Maybe Friday the 13th is her lucky day. Maybe the moon's fullness has given her courage. She had prepared the whole house, flushing it of negative energy. She tidied it up, more than usual, and placed everything in the sitting room just so, so he would have no choice but to sit beside her on the double couch. She even stuffed big pillows on either side so he would be forced to sit a little closer. 

Ding dong! Rey gives a little squeak being interrupted from her thoughts, and thinks she's a little too eager in rushing to the door as soon as he arrives. She pauses with her hand on the knob - nonchalant is the word Rey! - and sweeps it open after a moment.

She aimed for confident but finds she can't breathe as she takes him in. His hair is a little wet from a shower - oh, God - and he's wearing the tightest black t-shirt - is it getting hotter in here already? - that fits him perfectly, and his smile already has her heart racing. She takes a big bouquet of peonies - flowers he obviously chose just for her, just for the day - from him as she breathes out slowly, thinking that he was made for her.

She hopes he knows it, too. She'll find out soon! 

\---

Rey opens the door and Ben's resolve melts into a puddle below him. He feels his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. She's a vision. Her hair is tousled and effortless, she has no makeup on - God, he loves her freckles - and she is wearing a sweet skirt that emphasises her long legs.

She has jumped into his arms and if he didn't know better, she was smelling him, holding him a little tighter than normal. He closes his eyes tightly, savouring what must certainly be a lapse in her judgment. 

'Come Ben.' He feels his ears turn red. He wants to tell her what he did, what she does to him. He wants to blurt everything out and make her his. But he's pretty sure she doesn't want him. Not like that. Maybe. 

Who's he kidding? He's absolutely lost. 

He looks around her apartment. It's a little different… HeHe can't out his finger in what exactly has been changed. 

'It looks…cosy,' he says, and her grin makes him think he's done something right. Everything she says to him, everything she does, makes him feel like he's finally done something right. 

They sit on the couch, and Rey asks him to choose the first film. He doesn't care which one it is, and whether it's The Princess Bride or Ever After, he has not a clue, because she's curled up beside him - right beside him - and he can feel her heat through his jeans and her skirt is hiking up just a little bit and she smells like flowers and coconut and everything that is beautiful in this world. 

The film is a blur and when it's finished she turns to him - with her speckled brown eyes open and full of…something elusive - and asks him what he thinks. But she's wound her fingers through his and he can't think, he's so intoxicated with her. He just stares into her eyes as his throat tries desperately to either swallow his pride and tell her how he feels, or swallow down the emotions he feels because losing her would be the greatest tragedy, and he's not sure which. 

\---

Ben was as stiff as a board through the entire film. Rey starts to think that she's misinterpreted what few signs she's had from him. The movie finishes but he says nothing. He stares fixedly at the DVD's intro screen. And she does something she's been wanting to do all morning so far: she non-friend touches him. He actually jolts before looking at their clasped hands and then looking into her eyes. Ah, there it is. She _knows_ what that look is. She's seen it in him dozens of times. Its close friends are his bobbing throat and his moving lips and his red ears and her heart beating fast in her chest like a desperate SOS.

She knows it's been hard for him to trust her. It's been hard for her to trust him. But she loves him. And she's certain he feels at least a modicum of what she does. She needs him. Now. She can't wait a moment longer. She pulls her hand from his and slowly - don't dart away, Ben! - slowly reaches it to his face, brushing a stray hair away before rising up on her knees. As long as she keeps eye contact, it will all be fine. As she comes closer, she sees his jaw working, his plump lips opening slightly, as if he can't believe what is happening. She leans in, closer and closer… But she breaks the spell when she whispers 'Ben…' 

\---

The sound he makes as her hand touches his face is embarrassingly needy, but he can't look away from her. Is this the moment he has been waiting for? Is this all just a dream? 

But when he hears his name from her lips, he is brought sharply back to reality. And realises what he's about to do. 

It kills him, but he looks away, and even if it's only to his hands gripping the couch, at least it's not her beautiful face. He takes a deep breath, even though he can feel Rey's confusion hitting him in waves, and clears his throat. 

It wasn't entirely possible and he croaks her name. But her name on his lips gives him some kind of resolve. He looks at her again - oh, no. That sweet crease between her eyebrows is there - and blurts out, 'I don't want to take advantage of you.' 

Rey grins at him, and obviously reins in some mysterious joy at his confession. Her face is open and hopeful and the crease is gone. And he feels more courageous than he has ever felt before. 

\---

His confession makes her happy. Because he's not saying no. He's not rejecting her. He's telling her in BS that he doesn't want to hurt her, hurt their relationship. She doesn't want to hurt their relationship either, but the time has come for them to let the past die, or at least their fear of the future. 

'Ben Solo'. 

He looks up at her and follows her movements, and she can see his breath catch in his throat when she lifts her skirt slightly and straddles him. He makes that adorable little whine in the back of his throat again, and goodness if his desperation doesn't turn her on… 

'You're supposed to be a smart man. 

'But you're really a big dumb-dumb.'

She strokes his face, runs her fingers through his luxurious hair, and he is trying to articulate something, getting ready to do it; she can tell by the way his jaw is working. She sees the moment he gives up, but she was ready for this. Rey is nothing if not prepared. She even rehearsed it. 

'I know you care for me.' A swallow. 'More than anyone I've ever known.

'And I care for you, Ben. More than I've ever known. 

'I know you're afraid. I feel it, too. Our friendship is important, but my heart…' Rey takes his hand - his massive, soft hand - and places it on her heart, 'My heart, and my mind, and my body, are so in love with you, Ben Solo.' 

His eyes darken, but they are also shiny with devotion. He doesn't hesitate. 

\---

Ben grabs Rey by the neck and pulls her mouth to his. Though there was force in getting her down to him, the kiss is tender, with a hint of the desire he has held in check for so long leaking out in quick breaths around her beautiful lips. She gasps, too, and makes other sounds. 

He suddenly pulls away from the kiss but not from her. Rey's face is dazed and flushed and she is still smiling; her hands are still gripping tufts of his hair. She makes him brave. Even though she made the first move, he feels like he could stop time. 

\---

When Ben finally makes his confession with his forehead on hers and his soulful eyes staring straight into her - 'I love you, Rey. I am so much in love with you.' - she can't stop the tears that flow. She knows it was hard for him to admit. He's been hurt so much before. But she has plans to reward him. She kisses him again, deeply, begging him to join her with soft touches of her tongue. The feeling of his lips opening for her gives her a heady feeling of power, and she opens her eyes to look into his, simultaneously open, and oh, she should have done this sooner because his eyes have become pools of darkness and she can feel the heat of him between her legs. 

\---

Rey is a vision on top of him. She feels like all the best gifts of heaven and he wants her. So much. But he's nothing if not a gentleman, and he's determined to take it all at her pace. Even though he can feel her grinding slightly on his cock, he will not rush her, rush this moment of the truly sublime. He's not opposed to her rushing along, though, which is something she seems to want to do when she grabs his hands, which have been gripping the couch so hard his knuckles are white, and puts them on her waist. 'Please, touch me, Ben.' And he obliges. 

His hands wander from her waist up the back of her shirt, and his fingers are tingling. It's hard for him to concentrate on kissing her when the expanse of her body is right there for him. He tugs at the hem of her vest, not sure if it would be okay for him to take it off and look at her perfect tits, maybe put one in his hand and the other in his mouth. 

'Ben, please, I want this.' She looks him in the eye. 'I want you. Now.' 

He tugs it off in one quick motion, and before he can think he is squeezing her left breast and sucking the right, all around the breast first - under it, over it - and then putting the soft peak in his mouth. Rey is tugging his hair and arching above him, and if she doesn't stop moving right now he's going to come in his pants like a schoolboy, watching and feeling her writhe on him. And he's barely touched her. He needs to slow this down. 

'Rey, can I take you to bed?' 

\---

Rey is so filled with pleasure all she can do is nod. Ben is so strong and - somehow - he stands up still holding her, still kissing her, and his hands on her thighs holding her up causes fresh wetness to seep out of her. He walks them slowly to the bedroom, slipping one finger into her underwear. 

'Sweetheart, you're so wet…' 

She can only moan at that, because that one word - sweetheart - as lame as it is, makes her dizzy with belonging. 

He puts her on her bed oh-so-gently, but she sees he is as determined as she was: he tugs off her underwear, and she feels herself become wetter under his gaze. 

'I'm going to taste you, Rey', and all she can do is nod. 

One swipe of his tongue already has her on the edge. She wants to watch him at work, sear the memory into her mind, but he is amazing at this. Every swipe is the perfect pressure, and she throws her head back when he thrusts his tongue inside her. 

His voice breaks as he tells her she tastes like heaven. And then he's working her clit again and he thrusts a finger inside her - thicker than two of hers - and then another, and another and with each one she can feel the desire breaking against her like the waves of the ocean. He hums into her just as he crooks his finger just so, and the last wave has her trembling and shouting his name, and collapsing on the bed. He takes her slowly away from the moment, not saying a word at the tears and sniffles she is crying because he knows what they mean. He moves up her body then, tracing her skin with a forefinger, kissing her soft skin with his soft lips. 

When he reaches her face he looks into her wet eyes, puts his mouth to her ear - causing a different kind of shiver to shudder through her - and whispers, 'I truly, deeply, love you.' She has no doubt of his honesty when she looks into his eyes. He has always given away too much. 

'Show me, Ben.' 

\---

And he fully intends to. He takes off her skirt that he had left on in his haste to touch her, and carefully surveys her entire body with his hands, his lips, his tongue. She squirms and sighs and shivers as he learns his way around her terrain. He knows she is impatient but he wants this first time to be amazing. He knows it will be. 

She complains that he is still fully clothed, so he stands,keeping his eyes on hers as she raises herself on her elbows to watch him undress. First his shirt, and he can see her approval in the tint of pink on her cheek, and then his jeans. He feels as though he should be embarrassed by his hardness straining against his underwear, but Rey's dropped jaw takes away all his concern. He can feel the pressure in the room as he stands naked before her. He's an idiot but he wants her to say something, he wants her to tell him his body pleases her. 

She suddenly sits forward and off the bed. As naked as the day they were born, they look at each other. Rey touches him, and her touch is nearly enough to make him finish on the spot. She circles him slowly, running her hand over his muscles as she goes and he suddenly feels like he's walked into a trap. His breath catches when he realizes he doesn't care. At all. 

She's in front of him. She's up on her tiptoes, she's kissing him, kissing his neck, whispering, God, you're beautiful, and suddenly her hand is around him. She strokes him softly and he makes that embarrassing noise again. Then she sits on the side of the bed, grabs his buttocks, and pulls him closer to her mouth. 

It's too much, more than he ever dreamed, when she takes him in her mouth. He has nothing to lean on and he feels like he's going to fall, and can't help gripping her hair. She's so tender and warm and 'Baby, I'm going to come if you keep it up.' 

Rey pulls away from him and smiles cheekily up at him. 'Well, come then'. 

This woman will be the death of him. 

\---

Ben's uncertainty is endearing, even when he's hard and ready between her legs. He is kissing her as though he may never get the chance again, and while it makes her heart sad for him, she knows he can't help himself. She moves an inch to the left and his cock is finally between her folds and he shuts his eyes tightly. 'Please, Ben. Please.' 

\---

He moves higher over her and takes himself in hand, guiding himself to the source of her wetness and pushes in slowly, savoring the moment, making sure he doesn't hurt her. She is moaning uncontrollably under him, and if he knew just how much she wanted him, what he could do to her, he would have done this a lot sooner. She was made for him. He can feel her firing around him, and he starts to pull in and out, urged by her sounds of pleasure. His kissing starts to become distracted and he knows he is close, but he needs to get her there, too. He raises one of her legs, changing the angle and he knows he has it right when she digs her nails into his arm and gasps and flutters around him. 

He pumps into her, fast and hard and rhythmically, because he is desperate to make her come before he does. She is staring into his eyes and he knows she's going to fall over the edge when she pulls him down for a kiss. He groans into her mouth as she sucks his tongue, as he feels her tightening around him, throbbing with the pleasure he just gave her, and he pulls away from her kiss to look into her eyes as he spills more than his spend, but also his heart and his soul, inside her. 

\---

Rey has woken from their post-sex nap first, nestled in his arms, and she takes this moment to look at him, closer than he's let her come ever. His hair, usually (and still) gorgeous, is tousled but perfect, contrasted against her white pillow case. His beauty marks she believes are just his inner beauty leaking out, and she promises one day to count them, kissing each on as she does so. His long face makes him unique and his nose makes him look like a prince. And his body… 

She pulls the sheets away surreptitiously so she can take him in. Where does he get the time to work out!? Seriously, does he have a single fat cell at all? He is entirely beautiful, every inch of him. 

'See something you like?' 

She twitches a little in surprise. He is looking at her, with a bit of that gorgeous smirk on his face. The expression he has is one she has never seen before. Oh, he has been open with her, he is her best friend, they have done everything together, they trust each other, they love each other. But this look? This look is freedom. 

And as she smiles up at him, glee leaking out of her very pores, she realises that Friday the 13th truly was her lucky day. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Would love to know if you enjoyed it or if you think I ramped up the angst too much. 🤣


End file.
